Brothers
by TheRegg
Summary: This is the story of twin brothers who are the children of top ranking investigators. The two brothers were close, nearly inseparable. One day, the thing that one hates the most breaks the two apart.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A river will flow**

 _These days are all the same. I wish they were different. Personally, I would embrace even the slightest change. I'm always being compared to my brother, Saburou. Or my mother Harumi, an Associate special class ghoul investigator. Or even my own dear father, Hikaru, A special class investigator. And I hate it. Why must I be compared to them? I'm my own person with my own personality. I can do things on my own, without parental help or a brother. There's a river dividing us in difference. I don't really have a hatred for ghouls like my family does. Moreso, I just don't care. But my brother, he hates ghouls with a passion. Ever since that day with Kinshi, he's hated Ghouls with a passion._

"That will be all for today class, tomorrow is your test over the mechanics of the Quinque, do not forget to study for tomorrow." My father spoke. "Bow. Dismissed."

My brother and I sat at our seats as the CCG's trainee investigator's class emptied.

"The twentieth ward is just too peaceful, huh? Hanashi-sensei?" A girl had asked my father.

"Ah, Haru, I suppose. Well, that makes Nerima-I mean the twentieth ward the perfect place to make rookie investigators. Heh, it's odd talking to you, you have the same name as my wife. Sort of." My father responded.

"Look at her, sucking up to dad like that, like always." My brother, Saburou said with a tinge of jealousy.

I closed my right eye, tilted my head right, and looked at him. "Oh~. Someone's jealous." I said cheekily.

"I'm not, Shirou! It's just that…She's hogging up a Special Class Ghoul Investigator! Yeah, that's it!" Saburou retorted.

"Saburou, Shirou! Are you two ready? I'll have to swing by old man Yoshitoki-san before we go, okay? I wanted to discuss the 'Wasp' case once more with him."

Wasp, one of the very few ghouls with two kagune. A very dangerous one, which was defeated and imprisoned in 'Cochlea' by my mother and father. It had a 'bikaku' kagune and an 'Ukaku'. The kagune is the predatory organ of the 'Ghouls' which is used to kill their pray; humans.

"Sure, we'll be in the car, father." I said, holding up his car keys from my pants pocket.

"When did you-?" Saburou and father asked, dumbfounded.

"We're the sons of top-ranking ghoul investigators. Do you doubt my skills on the field?" I said, walking past him towards the entrance of the room. "C'mon Saburou." And so my brother followed me. "Those two…Really are inseparable." I heard father say as he went the opposite direction.

Saburou and I walked, cracking jokes like us sixteen year olds normally do. I noticed his black hair had grown a little longer. Maybe we're in due of a haircut? Saburou had made a joke about a nose and a foot and I chuckled with my eyes clothes. In an instant, I felt as if I crashed into a wall. I fell on my butt and opened my eyes. It was Special Class Arima.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Shirou-kun." He said robotically. It was like he was devoid of emotion.

"It was my fault, Arima-san." I responded.

"No, it was mine, I should've known that you were in front of me." Arima said.

"Not this again…" I heard Saburou say.

"It was my fault! What type of fool walks through the Commission of Counter Ghoul with their eyes closed?" I retorted.

"It was mine. I was distracted and tired from an underground stakeout."

"Just agree to disagree, you two. This feels like a recurring gag and this time, it's not funny." Saburou said and walked off.

"I wish he wouldn't talk to his superiors like that…Sorry about him." I said apologetically.

"Ah, that's okay. This _is_ the third time we have bumped into each other like this." Was…that emotion from Arima-san? "Oh yes, have you seen Hikaru—I mean your father?"

"He was going to discuss he, mother, and your case…What bug was it…Wasp? Yes, that. With the bureau director."

"Yoshitoki-san. I see. He must be paying a visit to the twentieth ward. Alright, I will go and see them." He began to walk off.

"Ah, Arima-san, catch." I threw the car keys to him. "Could you please give that to my father? Seeing you being here means it'll take a little longer. I think Saburou and I can walk from here."

"Okay. As you know, since you two do not have 'Quinques', you must avoid conflicts with ghouls. Be safe." Huh, never knew Arima-san could care. Nevertheless, I walked off, scratching my black hair. I noticed my bangs covered my right eye more than my left. I really am due for a haircut.

I walked through the RC blood scanners and exited the CCG Building. It was a cold day for October. I could see Saburou waiting by the car. "We're walking, Saburou." I said.

"What?! Why?" He shouted.

"Arima-san and father's gonna take a while, I bet. We'd just be sitting in there, waiting. The house is a twenty-minute walk from here. It's not that much."

"I guess you're right." And we took our leave.

As we walked through the streets of Nerima, Tokyo, a strange bitterness filled me. Again, all of these sights are the usual: annoying bystanders, noisy cars, the same things I've seen every day for sixteen years. Secretly, I'm jealous of people who can live their lives apathetically. Even I'm jealous of my twin brother, Saburou. Right down to our names, him being 'Third son' and me being 'Fourth son'. I'm always second best to him. He and I have the pressure of being the children of prestigious and talented ghoul investigators but he does not feel anything. Maybe it's because he's talented as Special Class Arima-san when he was his age. Well, talented as being an overstatement. Me, I have 'talent' as well. Despite all that, I feel as though I am not cut out for being a high ranking ghoul investigator. I'd rather be one of those low ranking, gun wielding bureau investigators. However, maybe with a classic sword Quinque or something that fits me.

"Hey, think we should get a bite over at this coffee shop?" Saburou asked.

"Sure, but we're nearly home. Couldn't we eat there?" I said.

"Awnnn, but there's this cute waitress girl there…" Saburou said with a hint of sadness.

"Fine. Wait, aren't you the oldest brother?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's go in!" He commanded.

 _Anteiku;_ Antique. Why would one name a coffee shop _Anteiku_? And from an English word too? Sounds a little cliché if you asked me.

Saburou and I took our seats near the entrance. "Ahh. You smell that? The beautiful aroma of coffee." He said playing around with his hair.

"Hey, do you think ghouls could make their kagune into hair or something?" He asked.

"Why would they even…?" I asked before my eyes catching a blonde haired blue eye girl across from us.

"Dude, she's looking at us. Think I should…?" I guess that's a trait of ours, we don't even finish our sentences.

"Hold on, the waitress is coming." I urged.

A black haired girl came over and spoke to us. According to her name tag, her name is Touka. I wonder what that means. "What will you be having tonight?" She asked. Her voice felt a little masked to me. "Uh, I think I'll be having you…Touka-chan." Saburou said, winking.

"Cut that out, that's sexual harassment." I said sternly. Touka-san laughed awkwardly.

"I'll be having a decaf. Actually, we'll both have decaf since we have school tomorrow."

"Is that all?" She asked. For a split second, her eyes lingered to the blonde girl but then went back to ours.

"Yeah, that'll be everything, Touka-channn." Saburou smiled. Touka then smiled awkwardly and walked away.

"Shirou, that foreigner's still looking." Saburou might have sensed something or he's being an idiot per usual.

"We're ghoul investigators in training, humans aren't an issue." I said as I left the table.

"Ah, wait!" He said.

"Hey, I don't want to be rude but you've been staring at us for a while now. Did we do something to offend you?" Wow, she's really pretty. Were all foreigners this attractive?

"No…It's just that you two are twins. It's rare to see twins. They say it's good luck to see them together." She said as she seductively put a strawberry in her mouth.

Am I being seduced?

"Ah well. Sorry for bothering you." I stood up and bowed before turning.

"Hey, wait a second! Could we maybe…talk again sometime?" She asked.

I think I'm being seduced.

"Hmm? Need my number?" I pulled my phone out.

"Oh, I don't have a phone. I come here often though. Maybe you could come back?" She asked.

"Sure, I don't live far from here." I stuck my hand out for a handshake. She shook it. "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Miya Shirogami. Yours?"

"Shirou Hanashi." Her eyes seemed to twitch when I said 'Hanashi'. "See you around, Shirogami-san." And I walked off.

"Dude, tell me your secrets!" My brother urged.

"No."

After I paid, we left the coffee shop and walked home. We passed by what seemed to be a couple on their way home. She was very beautiful, though I wonder what she's doing with a weak looking guy like him. When we arrived home, we heard a loud crash that sounded maybe a block or two away from us. It sounded like steel or something metallic.

"An accident?" My mother, Harumi asked us. She must've left the CCG early ahead of father.

"It's a possibility." Saburou said while throwing his body on the couch.

"Hey, Shirou. That girl at that coffee shop, I don't know what it is with me but I think there's something off about her. Something that I don't like about her. Like she gives off a bad vibe or something."

"Heh, you're just jealous, Arima-junior."

 _In hindsight, maybe I should have accepted my brother's warning after all._

After school, I visited Anteiku again, and Miya was there. I sat down and gave a greeting. She gave a greeting as well and took a sip of her coffee.

 _Damn, what do people say in this sort of situation?_

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Boring. It feels like I've got no life these days." She said while running her fingers through her hair.

"Haha...right. Boring, huh? Don't pretty girls like you go out to mixers or karaoke?"

"Nah, I don't really like social interactions with humans."

 _That sent a slight chill to my spine for some reason._

I laughed nervously.

"May I take your order, sir?" Touka-chan said, standing over me. "I'm okay. I'm here just to talk with Miya-san before I go over to the CCG."

 _Oops, didn't that quinque maniac tell me not to reveal my CCG relations?_

"Alright." I felt as though she looked like she was going to sweat.

"CCG? Are you a ghoul investigator or something?" Miya-san asked.

"Kinda. Both my parents are, so I guess I'm up next." I responded. Why am I letting something important like that spill to a stranger?

"Sounds stressful. Wanna go to a restaurant or something to take a load off."

 _Is she asking me out on a date? She couldn't be..._

"And yes, I'm asking you out on a date." She said, winking her left eye.

"I guess I can't say no, can I?" I said sarcastically.

"I'd _kill_ you if you say no." She said.

"Fine. How about that western restaurant...What was it called. Ah, I forget."

And so we spent hours talking. Discussing out futures, and dreams. Pointless dialogue, forgettable dialogue. And yet I felt strongly intrigued by this woman, all the while slightly threatened. Strangely enough, she had the slight scent of blood. Very slight, masked underneath of the scent of the shop. Maybe, her period? My phone was ringing but I ignored it. We kept talking, and I was allured by her blue eyes. I noticed the sun had set. Damn, I completely missed ghoul countermeasures training. She felt worth it though.

"Well, I think it's getting late, Shirou-san...Um, may I ask you of a favor?" She asked sweetly.

I shook my head a yes.

"Could you walk me home? Since you're somewhat of a ghoul investigator, I thought you could make me feel safe. I know you know about the ghoul attacks in the area recently." She looked a little despondent.

"Sure. Let's go." I said as I picked up my bookbag.

We walked down multiple streets. She mentioned a 'Nishiki' character and laughed. I began to make puns based off of that name. She laughed and giggled. Eventually we got to a dark street. "Well, my house is further down that way so..." She said.

"Okay, well, see you another time then, huh?" I said.

"Yeah." She said. I turned around to leave. She suddenly ran from behind and hugged me. "Wha-What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, Shirou-san." She said, licking her pink lips.

"What is it, Shirogami-san?"

"Do you CCG investigators taste any different then regular humans?"

 _Miya Shirogami's sclera turned black, her irises; red._

 _She...is a ghoul._

 ** _This is my new story, Brothers. To be honest, I am not satisfied with this chapter and may even redo it. I know this chapter is full of dialogue, but next chapter, I promise it won't be as much. Like I said, I am not satisfied with this chapter and start over. I want opinions, so please review. Thanks!_**


	2. 1: Half-Orphan

Chapter 1: Half Orphan

Miya's eyes were that of a ghoul's. Her beautiful eyes were now that of the likes of a ghoul. Black sclera and red irises. Her luscious blonde hair and beautiful eyes betrayed my expectations… I should've knew something was up when I smelled blood. She stood in front of me, just staring with a lustful grin. I jumped a few feet back.

What do I do…? Fight? I don't have a Quinque… And this is a ghoul we're talking about here, if I run, I'll be pursued. What would my parents and Arima-san do? He took down a ghoul with an umbrella… Then again, he is a psycho.

I began to look around for things to combat that creature. From the corner of my eye, I saw a 'Bicycle and Pedestrian's only' sign. I made a mad dash for the sign and ran into it in order to uproot it from the ground. Miya Shirogami did not move from that spot. She licked her pink-glossed lips and giggled. "What's that thing gonna do?" She laughed.

"Heh, it's gonna help me escape." I ran towards this ghoul bastard and swung down the sign.

She caught it.

 _What the hell?!_

"Aww, too bad." A weird noise emerged from her body. A black and red tentacle stung my right shoulder with haste. She then grabbed the sign with four tentacles and flung it a distance behind her.

"I wonder what's Rize doing right about now…Eh, whatever. This is my meal for the time being." She said cutely.

I took my phone out of my pocket. "What're you gonna do with that…? Call your dove buddies?"

In an instant, a spikey tentacle pierced my upper right chest area and my liver area.

"Oh, that's right…The livestock's hearts are on the same side as ours…How do you like my Kagune?" She laughed.

Unbeknownst to me, I was screaming. I was screaming and crying and begging for dear life.

I screamed as my body writhed in agony. What I was facing was a ghoul…With the faces of humans, they feed on us. I grabbed a pocket knife from deep within my pocket.

"You're gonna die, ya know? Since you're a dove, you should know that only ghouls can hurt each other."

You bastards have one more weakness.

I stabbed my phone's battery section and tackled Miya. "What are you-?"

The back of my phone began to spark and fizzle. She stabbed me again with her kagune, this time in my arm. "You've been checkmated, ghoul…!" My phone exploded in my hand. My right arm burst into a bloody and burnt mess. I couldn't scream anymore even though my body burned in pain. I lost too much blood… As my vision blurred and darkened, a figure casually sauntered over to my body. "What a mess…Time to make another one…" Then everything turned black.

In a dark dream, I heard various things. It felt as if I was in permanent darkness with various sentences piercing the quietness.

'In order to…'

'We must put her organs into…'

'His arm…'

'..be fine.'

'Lost cause.'

'Hanashi Shirou…is…'

A blinding light awoke me from my dream. Laying down, I stared at a white ceiling. My left eye throbbed weakly. Strangely, I felt _veins_ near my eyes. I looked over to my right and there was a window. The sky was a dull overcast, yet the sun still tried to pierce the clouds. I turned my head to my left and there was a white door. I smelled something odd, but I couldn't decipher what it was. I scratched my head with my right hand. I stood up and my head felt extremely dizzy.

What happened…? I was with…

 _I was fighting a ghoul and…!_

My right arm was still on my body…How…? Shouldn't I be dead…?!

I instantly pointed my attention to my arm and it looked the same as usual.

"Was that a dream…?" I asked myself out loud.

"It wasn't. It was quite a pain to reattach your arm and replace your kidney, liver, and right lung. Thankfully, you lucked out and we received a donor."

A doctor stood at the door. He appeared to be in his fifties or so. His voice sounded slightly familiar but I never met him before…right?

"Yo Hanashi-kun, or may I call you Shirou?" He said.

"Sure…Am I in a hospital?"

"Yes, you are. You had been caught in the crossfire of a gunfight. The other girl died instantly. Because she was in front of you, she took most of the damage. However, some of your organs were damaged, _strangely,_ hers were not. And so we implanted them into you."

 _Eh, how!? She's ghoul scum…right?_

"But-" I began to speak.

"We received permission from Shirogami's family." The doctor said.

"But she's a ghoul! Why would you put ghoul organs inside ME?!" I shouted.

"Lower your voice. The young woman in question was not a ghoul. I understand you come from a family of ghoul investigators, and I, myself have determined that she is not a ghoul."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"She lacks a kakuhou and her RC cells are barely above 100. I know because I was a coroner at the CCG."

"Kanou…?" I said.

"Correct…Ah! My pager. Sorry, get some rest for now. I'll have a nurse bring you some food."

He left before I could even utter a thank you.

An hour passed and a brown haired nurse brought me cut fish, rice, and miso soup.

"Here's your meal. Enjoy." She placed a tray on a food table.

I took the chopsticks and grabbed a clump of rice and put it in my mouth. My brain received a command to regurgitate it. The rice tasted like the scent of glue and stuck to my mouth as if it were the like. I drank the miso soup; it tasted like…fresh gasoline. The fish had a leathery texture and tasted…suspicious.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with the food?" The nurse asked me.

"Well, the food tastes…rotten."

"Is that so?" She took my chopsticks and took a piece of flesh off the fish.

I stared in awe as she chewed it as it were normal.

"It doesn't taste bad at all. Then again, this _is_ hospital food. Maybe the immunosuppressant is affecting your taste buds. Well for now, just drink water and we'll see what we can do." The nurse said.

"Alright."

Weeks passed and I was finally released from the hospital. Still, nothing tasted as it should. I thought that maybe it was a side effect of the medicine. I still ate but I subconsciously felt that the food I ate was _poisonous_.

Mother was making the family breakfast as we congregated around the dinner room. Father was on the phone with Yoshitoki. My brother, Saburou had been staring at me suspiciously. My father just stared at the newspaper that he was reading. He adjusted his glasses and flipped a page. I shot a glance at Saburou and he looked away. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked.

"You…I don't know what it is, but you seem different. And I think your left eye is bigger than your right…" He said.

"Stop bothering your—Ouch!" My father exclaimed.

He got a paper cut when he turned the page.

"A top ranking ghoul investigator getting a paper cut and screaming. And you got the white wing award, how?" Saburou mocked.

I stared lustfully at the blood dripping from his index finger. My left eye began to throb painfully. I had a feeling.

I ran from the room as fast as possible for the bathroom, nearly knocking over my mother. When I arrived at the bathroom, I peered into the mirror.

My left sclera, black. My left iris, red.

I…was a ghoul.


End file.
